


everything i wanted

by sleeptillmay



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Friendship or romantic relationship you decide, Side Singbin if you squint, Siyeon centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptillmay/pseuds/sleeptillmay
Summary: Siyeon has a retrospective night against her wishes, and finds comfort in familiar hands.
Relationships: Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	everything i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt inspired by Billie Eilish's song and the lyrics "As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you".
> 
> Obviously everything came from my imagination, I don't pretend to know anything about them or their thoughts.

They made it.

Another year as Dreamcatcher and they were still standing. Still loyal to their original sound, with some twists and turns. Life wasn't the same though, work too. No performance in front of a crowd, no world tour.

And yet, it was their most successful year.

Siyeon might think so. Releasing her solo debut right before their first full-length album? Talk about bold choice. She also had the opportunity to sing her second OST track and met their fans through two online concerts.

Some days were still rougher than others. Handong's absence hurt everytime they were in the studio or back in the dorm. But they made it through.

And here they were, preparing for the grand final. Marking the end of the trilogy, together as seven. Like it was always supposed to be. So why did she feel like she was letting everybody down? Their last EP broke all their past records and simply surpassed their expectations.

Then why couldn't she get rid of that feeling? Sleep was scarce during these days but it was keeping her up all night.

Would it be worth the wait?

Would it be good enough for their fans?

Good enough for recognition?

Siyeon knew that she should stop following through on all these thoughts and live in the present. She just felt lonely right now, even with Minji sleeping a few meters away. Maybe she could reach out and let her warmth envelop her.

But it wouldn't be fair, she didn't want to burden her even more. Not her, not anyone. Should she just lie there and be submerged by it?

No. She couldn't let them win. Not tonight at least. She just needed to breathe, in and out. Until her heart settled down and her hands could feel the softness of her comforter. After a few moments, Siyeon slowly propped herself up against the headboard. Abandoning her bedding, she turned to her stuffed bunny for solace.

Minutes passed by and her surroundings felt more familiar. Her ears didn't seem to pick up one particular sound in the room. She could even see her phone light up, face down on her nightstand. And it didn't hurt her eyes.

It was probably a SNS notification though.

It definitely wasn't the other girls having a blast in their group chat.

The worst seemed to be over for tonight but she wasn't out of the woods yet. Maybe she should move somewhere else. Is sleeping on a couch really that horrible? Gahyeon did it more than once during their promotional periods. Maybe it wasn't as painful as it looked.

She should check it out for herself.

Carefully, Siyeon stepped out of bed and put her slippers on. She left her phone at its place. There was no need for external distraction. Tiptoeing across the room, she distinguished a slight light from outside.

A beacon of hope perhaps?

She softly closed the door, not wanting to disturb her roommate or the peaceful setting of their place. Should she look for something to eat? It wasn't her first intent but it could damper her worries. That's when she heard it. A background noise, just loud enough for one person.

Yubin. Quietly watching TV, as if she couldn't hear the uproar in Siyeon's head.

It appeared that she wasn't the only one having problems finding sleep tonight. Things have been strange since she went from roommates to a singular one. It was simply different. It evolved into something she can't describe.

Maybe it was time to change that.

Transparency was still the foundation of their relationship.

There were times when she purposely avoided that squeaky panel but tonight wasn't one of them. The dryness in her mouth was still here and she couldn't trust herself with words yet.

Yubin's head snapped in her direction before sighing in relief. She shared a look of understanding and lifted her throw with a sad smile.

"Can't sleep either?" She said, tilting her head to the space next to her.

"It's been one of those nights yeah."

Siyeon crossed the distance between them and sank down, covering her legs. The blue and familiar material beneath her fingers tingled her senses. She could feel herself more at ease.

"What brought you out there? Did Yoohyeon steal your pillow again?" She questioned, readjusting herself closer for body heat.

"I already gave her her own pillow and yet here we are. Do you intend to steal from me too?"

"Your blanket is too comfortable, we all know that. So technically it's not my fault." It was nice to banter again, she thought as she snuggles deeper into the soft material.

She felt Yubin's gaze on her but was resolved to stare at the screen. She wondered if Bora was able to sleep in an empty room. If Handong was allowing her body and mind a night of rest. She didn't want to add more weights to her members' shoulders.

The truth was different, she just wasn't ready to make that jump yet.

Lost in the thoughts, she didn't hear the TV being mute or a hand patting her covered thigh. The warmth languidly brought her back in the present moment. She turned her head and held back a gasp from the sudden proximity of their faces.

"If we ever have the occasion to cover a song together, we should do this one."

She watched her pick up her phone and scroll through her playlist. Everything seems to pause for an instant and then, she recognised the light instrumental.

The husky whispers surrounded them in a soft embrace. The gentle beatbox chased after her doubts, drowning them for the rest of the night.

She leaned in under Yubin's arm, grounding her, the lump in her throat shrinking back. She felt a kiss atop her head. A small sigh escaped her mouth and her eyes closed in contentment. Siyeon searched for Yubin's hand and gently intertwined their fingers.

"Yes, we should."

Right before the chorus starts off, like a promise:

_And you say, as long as I'm here, no one can hurt you_

**Author's Note:**

> My very first work, I hope you enjoyed it. I initially wanted to create a sweet and fluffy piece about Singbin but "everything i wanted" came on my shuffle and it was my downfall.
> 
> If you have questions, don't hesitate!  
> If you didn't like a part, don't hesitate either! I want to improve.
> 
> Thank you again for reading this one shot.


End file.
